A Little Help?
by kate882
Summary: So maybe Sam shouldn't have asked Gabriel for help with how to tell someone he liked them as more than a friend. How was Gabriel supposed to know Sam wanted to tell that to HIM. Sabriel slash don't like don't read its that simple people


"Hey Michel. Is Gabriel home?" Sam asked when he showed up at the Novak house. A few people in the house paused what they were doing to see who was at the door. They noticed it was Sam and just went back to whatever they had been doing before. Sam was there a lot.

"Yeah he's up in his room." Michel told him, offering a friendly smile.

"Thanks." Sam said smiling back.

"Why do you even knock you practically live here anyway?" Anna commented as she walked past the door that Sam was stepping through.

"Oh, hello Sam. I was just going to see your brother." Castiel said as he passed.

Whereas Sam practically lived at the Novak house, Castiel practically lived at the Winchester house.

"Have fun!" Sam called already half way up the stairs. "But not too much fun! I will never be able to unsee that!" he called remembering coming home early one time, and seeing them. There were parts of his older brother and his best friends brother that he just did NOT need to see.

"Hang on Sam! Wait!" Balthazar called from his room as Sam passed to get to Gabriel's room, and the Novak noticed his passing.

"Yeah?" Sam asked back tracking to see Balthazar staring down at a math book as if willing the answers to appear on the page, and if that didn't work for the page to catch on fire for not revealing it's answers to him. "_You're _doing homework?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow in surprise. Balthazar made a point of not doing his homework.

"Yeah the teacher dude – I can't be bothered to remember his name right now- told me if I didn't do more work I wouldn't pass. And quite frankly I don't want to have his class again. Or deal with the people in the grade below mine who will be coming in next year. I fell asleep today though, so I have no idea what I'm supposed to do with this. Will you help me out really quick?" He asked already handing the book to Sam. Sam sighed.

It was almost sad that he had to ask Sam for help, since Sam was two years younger than Balthazar. Though Sam seemed to know anything that had to do with school. Everyone kind of wondered why he was in high school still since he could do collage level math easily.

After quickly explaining what to do for Balthazar, he left and knocked on Gabriel's door. Gabriel's, like every other door to one of the siblings had, had a list of who could and could not come into his room. They really had that many issues with each other that they had to make signs.

Can come in: Sam, Anna, Crowley, Michel –when he doesn't have my report card, or a complaint for something I did at . . . well anywhere really-, Castiel, and Balthazar- when he doesn't want money or to complain about the Titanic. Seriously dude if you hate it so much _stop watching it_.

Can NOT come in: Dean – unless it involves Sammy-, Lucifer- never-, Raphael, Justin Biber, Rachel, Vergil, Meg – if any of you bring her into this house again I will light the place on fire. No joke-, Uriel, Zachariah, Becky –stop following Sam to my house. It freaks us both out-, and whatever pizza guy you think that I will pay if you send them to my room.

"Who is it, and what do you want?" Was the oh so charming response he got. Living in a house like the Novak's it made since though to greet people at your door like that.

"Sam." Was the simple response.

The door was flung open, and Gabriel gestured for Sam to enter the room, before slamming the door behind him.

"Hey Sammy!" He said brightly. "What brings you hear today?" Gabriel asked, while opening a Pepsi Max, as if Sam wasn't there almost every day.

"Well actually I wanted to ask you for some advice." Sam said nervously, and blushing just a bit.

"What about?" Gabriel asked curiously.

"I kinda like someone, and wondered if you would help me think of a way to tell t-" Sam was cut off before he could finish his request.

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"Gabriel!"

"No!"

"Gabriel I need your help." Sam pleaded, turning his puppy dog eyes on full force.

"Sam I have known you for years. Those eyes are not going to work on me. The answer remains no damn it!" Gabriel told him, but still turned his head slightly so he couldn't see the puppy dog eyes.

"I'm just asking you for a bit of help!" Sam said clearly upset.

"Well I'm just saying no!" Gabriel responded angrily.

"Why?" Sam asked, his tone getting a little more aggressive in response to Gabriel's.

"Because I-"

"Sam are you staying for dinner?" Michal called from down stairs.

Sam threw a look at Gabriel who was still glaring.

"No I don't think so!" He called back, before leaving the room, shortly followed by the house.

The next day at school Gabriel felt bad about how he acted to Sam, and tried to find him to apologize, but Sam seemed to be avoiding him.

Well good luck with that, Gabriel thought. Their lockers were next to each other.

And soon enough Sammy did need to go to his locker, and there was his best friend. His best friend who he was mad at, he reminded himself. He hated the tone Gabriel had used towards him more than the fact that Gabriel was refusing to help him. Though he didn't like that Gabriel wouldn't help him either.

"Hey Sam." Gabriel said in his most charming voice that could probably get someone to give them their car if he used it right.

Sam ignored him, turning the numbers in the lock as fast as he could. He could act like he didn't know Gabriel was there all he wanted, but the bitchface told all.

"Come on Sammy."

Still nothing, but the locker was open now. Gabriel was losing time fast.

"The silent treatment? Real mature Sammy! And they say I'm the childish one." Gabriel tried baiting him.

Sam was walking away now.

"Hey! Don't just walk away!" He ran to catch up. "I'm talking to you!"

Sam spun around. "Yeah I hear you talking! What I don't hear is an apology! What I hear is you using your 'give me what I want because I'm amazing' voice and you calling me immature." Then Sam ran off.

Gabriel stood there staring.

Then he walked into Dean's class room, grabbed Dean's shirt collar, and started dragging him out.

Everyone in the class was in too much shock to say anything except for Dean who was yelling death threats if Gabriel didn't let go of him.

When he found a deserted hallway, he let go of Dean and turned to face the pissed off Winchester.

"Why is Sam so mad at me? I get that I wasn't that nice, but he's acting like I did something more." Gabriel had to know. After all he was the one that had the rights to be mad. Sam was HIS. Even if Sam didn't know that yet. So coming to Gabriel for advice about how to get someone else? Unacceptable. So why was it Sam was the one that was more upset.

"That's what you dragged me out of my class for?" Dean asked incredulously.

"Yes." Gabriel nodded in confirmation of this question.

"This is between you and Sam." Dean said, refusing to tell Gabriel that he had no idea what was going on.

"You owe me!" Gabriel pointed out.

"For what?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm the one that told you Castiel liked you back, thus the reason you guys are together."

Dean cursed under his breath. This was true, and he had told Gabriel that he 'owed him one' for it.

"So now I owe you two, one for then, and one for not cashing in now." Dean said walking off before Gabriel could point out that that's not how owing people worked.

Sam really wished he hadn't promised to come over and help Anna with history homework today. When he made the promise he didn't know he would be trying to avoid her brother.

When Sam knocked on the door, Gabriel answered. "I'm here to see Anna about her history home work." Sam informed him.

"Well Anna's just gonna have to wait." Gabriel growled. He was just so sick of this. He was going to put himself out on a limb here, and try and fix things by letting Sam know why he was so pissy yesterday.

Sam tried to cover the shiver that went down his spine at the tone Gabriel used, and wasn't sure if he succeeded. He didn't need Gabriel knowing that he was turning him on.

Gabriel grabbed Sam's arm and dragged the protesting Sam up to his bed room. He threw Sam on the bed, and climbed on top of him. He pinned Sam's wrist against the headboard, his legs wrapped around the boys hips. "You want an apology? I'm _not _going to say sorry for not wanting to let you go off with someone else." Gabriel said in the same tone as before, and this time he could feel the shiver going through Sam.

He ignored it though, as he crushed his lips onto Sam's.

Sam froze up for a moment, and then hesitantly responded to the hungry mouth on his. He let out a light moan, and Gabriel took advantage of this, putting his tongue between the slightly parted lips, and into Sam's mouth, causing another moan, this one louder than the first.

Gabriel released Sam's wrist in favor of putting them under Sam's shirt and feeling all around Sam's stomach and chest.

Sam tangled his now free hands into Gabriel's hair, and rolled his hips a little.

"Sammmmyyyy." Gabriel moaned, before he started grinding hard and fast into Sam's hips, letting Sam know just how turned on he was.

Gabriel pulled away for a moment to let them breathe, before going for Sam's neck. He bit and sucked and licked, until there was a good sized hicky that would let everyone know Sammy belonged to someone already.

"G-Gabriel." Sam tried to get out.

"Hmmm?" Gabriel asked absentmindedly, as he ran his tongue up Sam's throat enjoying the whimpering sound that left Sam's kiss swollen lips at the feeling.

"I was t-t-trying to ask you for a-advice on how to tell _you _that I wan- wanted to be more than f-friends." He could barely get the sentence out with the way Gabriel was touching him.

"Good." Gabriel said, and flashed a smirk, before going back for more of Sam's lips.

Anna's history homework never got done. But from the noises she could hear from her brother's room she didn't think she wanted to go retrieve her tutor. Sam wouldn't want her to either by the sound of it.

When Balthazar passed the room his only reaction was to mutter a 'finally' under his breath. He was tired of all the sexual tension between those two. It was driving him, and probably everyone else mad.

"Use protection!" Lucifer said loudly as he passed the room.

"What! We weren't-" came Sam's voice sounding kind of squeaky from embarrassment.

"Shut the fuck up Lucy! You are killing the mood!" Gabriel cut Sam off to yell in the direction of the door, before putting his mouth back on Sam's trying to block out the world that seemed so determined at the moment to be a bitch to him while he was trying to enjoy himself with Sam. Sam who was blushing so much right now he resembled a tomato. But he made of freaking cute tomato.

He happily obliged to Gabriel's plan of kiss and forget about them until they go away. It seemed to work. After that no one bothered them. Or if they did the two didn't notice it.


End file.
